<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What's Out There? by TheSofterGentlerMe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101439">What's Out There?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSofterGentlerMe/pseuds/TheSofterGentlerMe'>TheSofterGentlerMe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Short &amp; Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:06:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSofterGentlerMe/pseuds/TheSofterGentlerMe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Catra and Adora wonder what is waiting for them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra), catradora - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What's Out There?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Shall we?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What do you think is out there?” Catra said, looking off the ledge. It was late and they should have been in bed already but Adora had said just a few more minutes and Catra wasn’t going to argue if it meant a few more minutes with Adora, even if they got in trouble. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well that way is the kingdom of one of the evil princesses,” Adora said, trying to remember which one from her training. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you idiot,” Catra said, laughing at Adora and giving her a little push. “I mean like, what do you think is out there? What are we going to find when we’re running the place?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora shrugged and touched the spot where Catra had pushed her without thinking about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Once it’s all over, I guess we’ll find out,” Adora said. She looked at Catra and wondered why she felt so much different for her then she did for any other cadet. A few years before and she’d have said it was because they’d been friends since they were little kids but now she wasn’t sure it was the same thing. She’d been friends with Lonnie and Kyle and Rogelio about as long and she didn’t feel the same about them. She wondered if it was something she’d figure out along with what was out there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra threw her arm over Adora’s shoulder and Adora felt a warm happiness spread through her as Catra gave her a little shake and said, “Well I can’t wait! You know it’s going to be amazing!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra felt the same happiness spread through her and wondered if what that feeling was is what she thought it was but she shoved that thought down and just enjoyed being there with Adora. Shortly afterwards they snuck back into the cadet barracks to go to sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Years passed. They parted ways and became bitter enemies. They fought and schemed and smashed down the feelings they had for each other. Then it all became worse and then one came to the rescue of the other, and it could be said the other repaid that rescue by rescuing the one shortly after, and it all changed as they both finally found an answer to why they’d felt the way they had for so many years. Years later they stood on that same ledge, looking out the same way, and Catra held Adora’s hand in her own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you think is out there?” Catra said, giving Adora’s hand a squeeze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever we want,” Adora said, squeezing her hand back.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some fics I plot out and think about and they end up being incredibly long and take a long time to write. Then there's fics like this where I have the idea and thirty minutes later, I have the finished fic. I hope you enjoyed it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>